


The Load Out

by Epiphanyx7



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what I love the most about you?" Ryan whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Load Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ienablu for the [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/508068.html), and edited slightly for posting here. Prompt(s): "X puling Y closer by Y's necktie. Or handkerchief. Or the lapels of their coat. Or suspenders. Or whatever.", "bantering as an expression of love", and "schmoop". Title is from the song of the same name by Jackson Browne.

"How was the show?" Chad asked, dropping his bag with a loud thump onto the floor.

Ryan scrambled up from his position sprawled across his dressing room couch. He'd taken off his stage makeup and his jacket, which had been tossed over the back of a chair, but he was still in full costume otherwise. "It was awful," he said, grinning. "Truly terrible. I might as well have actually broken my leg on stage."

"Mmm," Chad said, grabbing onto Ryan's dorky suspenders and tugging him closer. "I bet you were wonderful."

Ryan smiled at him, carefully cupping Chad's jaw with his hand. "How was the game?"

Chad brushed a soft kiss over Ryan's mouth, pausing to lick a stray drop of champagne from his bottom lip. "It was awful," he mumbled. "We lost, 152 to 87. Coach only played me twice, and the fuckers on my team wouldn't pass me the ball. I had to intercept a rebound from--"

"I've got _no fucking clue_ what you're talking about." Ryan said, hands tugging at the edge of Chad's shirt. "But if it was like my show, there is only one cure. Take your clothes off and kiss me stupid, okay?"

"Have you ever noticed how you always want to have sex, and never just want to talk?" Chad asked, eagerly stripping his shirt off as quickly as he could manage. "That kind of makes me feel like the girl in this relationship, Evans."

"Mm," Ryan said, obviously agreeing. "You _are_ the girl in this relationship." As if to prove his point, he ran his fingers down Chad's bare chest, pausing at the fly of his jeans.

Chad shivered. "Don't be a tease."

"Why? You like it." Ryan hooked his fingers through Chad's belt loops, slowly pulling him forward. "You like it a _lot_ , Danforth." He leaned in slowly, his eyelashes fluttering closed. Pausing a hairsbreadth away, Ryan stilled with his warm breath ghosting over Chad's lips.

"Yeah," Chad replied, swallowing hard. "I do." Closing the final distance and licking into Ryan's mouth, he made a soft noise of contentment. Ryan's hands slid over Chad's bare chest as they kissed, slow and wet.

"You know what I love the most about you?" Ryan whispered.

"That I'm a sexy beast?"

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, laughing and shoving Chad backwards until he had him backed up flat against the dressing rooom door. "That..." Biting at the cord of Chad's neck, licking the bruise he left behind, Ryan continued softly. "And also the way that everything gets so much fucking _better_ when you walk into the room."

"And take off my clothes?" Chad murmured, lips muffled by Ryan's hair, hands shoving the suspenders off of Ryan's shoulders, dragging his pants down without bothering with the buttons.

"And you smile," Ryan said, his teeth tugging at Chad's earlobe. "You're so fucking beautiful, and you don't even know it."

"Fuck you, _you're_ the pretty one," Chad mumbled. "Oh, fuck, do that again."

"You love me," Ryan said, kissing Chad again.

"Yeah," Chad said, finally managing to get Ryan's pants shoved down to his knees. "I love you a lot, and it's not because of your pretty mouth or your blonde hair or how sweet you taste," and then they were kissing, wet and messy, teeth and tongues clashing. The kisses had more enthusiasm than anything else, but it was good -- it was always good, when they kissed, it was always amazing and perfect. In too much of a hurry to bother with finesse, Ryan's hands made short work of Chad's fly, pushing his boxers down just far enough to pull out his cock.

"Is this okay?" Ryan asked, panting into Chad's mouth as he jerked him nice and slow. "I want to blow you, is that-- Can I? Can I suck you off?"

"Fuck." Chad said, head slamming back againstthe door as Ryan gracefully slid to his knees. "Yeah, anything you want."

"Yeah," Ryan said, looking up at Chad. "Anything I want."

And then he slid his mouth around the head of Chad's dick, tongue swirling gently, sucking him in...

"Oh. _Fuck_ ," Chad panted, his brain going offline.

\--


End file.
